Rotat
by Lizlego
Summary: Siriuksen mielenterveys on pettämässä


Title: Rotat  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Rowling omistaa kaiken omansa, eli HP:n. Minä en saa tästä rahaa.  
Summary: Siriusta ahdistaa…  
A/N: Tämäkin on vanha ficci, mutta ei taida olla vielä täällä. Tiedättehän sen ahdistuksen, kun kaikki tuntuu olevan mennyttä ja mielenterveys uhkaa pettää?

Olen ansassa. Tiedän sen maatessani sängyssäni ja kuunnellessani rottien hiljaista rapistelua. Ne kulkevat talon seinissä ja lattian alla välittämättä vähääkään läsnäolostani. Toisin kuin minä ne pitävät itseään oikeutettuina asumaan täällä ja ne viihtyvät täällä. Niitä eivät kiusaa seinille ripustetut kotitonttujen päät, eivätkä niitä ahdistele menneisyyden pelot. Eilen löysin yhden niistä, ison pirulaisen, kylpyhuoneesta. Se oli juuri noussut esiin WC-pöntöstä ja katseli minua nenäkkäästi suoraan silmiin. "Joko sinä tai minä", se sanoi ennen kuin se sukelsi takaisin pönttöön ja katosi. Tiedän, että se palaa vielä jossain vaiheessa takaisin ja tuo kaverinsakin mukanaan.

Joko sinä tai minä. Paremminkin joko sinä tai me. Niitä on muitakin, oikea lauma. Olisiko äiti tehnyt jonkin sopimuksen rottien kanssa minun karkottamisekseni? Sekään ei olisi hänelle mahdotonta. Hänen mukaansa minä vedin suvun maineen lokaan eikä sellaista kuulemma koskaan unohdeta. Ja kuitenkaan äidilläni ei ole mitään tekemistä rottien kanssa. Ne kuuluvat yksin minulle.

"Sirius, oletko hereillä?" Remus kysyy. Hän nukkuu nykyään aina silloin tällöin vieressäni. Niinäkin öinä, joina emme ole yhdessä. Hänellä on sama ongelma kuin minulla. Hänen on vaikea saada öisin unta. Hänellä on omat demoninsa, jotka kiusaavat häntä. Minun ei tarvitse kysyä häneltä kuuleeko hän rottien rapistelun. Olen kysynyt sen tarpeeksi monta kertaa ja vastaus on aina ollut kielteinen. Hän ei kuule. Rotat ovat minun yksityinen painajaiseni. Häntä pitävät valveilla muut seikat. Hänen murheensa ovat luonteeltaan arkisempia, mutta yhtä piinaavia.

"Olen. Oletko sinä?" minä kysyn, ennen kuin käännyn katsomaan hänen kasvojaan. Hän näyttää vanhalta, mutta viisaalta. Ilo ja toivo ei ole vieläkään sammunut hänen silmistään. Ne eivät koskaan sammuisikaan. Hänen positiivisuutensa on laadultaan yhtä ikuista kuin minun pelkoni tätä taloa kohtaan.

"En, minä vaan puhun unissani", hän vastaa ja katsoo minua mietteliäästi. Hän ei lausu ääneen sitä mitä hän ajattelee. _Mikä sinua vaivaa, Sirius? Mikset puhuisi siitä minulle_? Sen näkee hänen katseestaan, hänen huolesta rypistyneistä kulmistaan. Miksi en puhu hänelle? Siksi, että on asioita, joita ei halua jakaa kenenkään kanssa niin kauan kuin sen vain voi välttää. Yksi niistä on hulluus. Sitä ei halua saattaa edes parhaan ystävän tietoon, puhumattakaan rakastajasta. Hulluus saa helposti kaikki ihmiset ympäriltä kaikkoamaan, ja se olisi viimeinen pisara, että Remus lähtisi.

Hän haluaa auttaa minua, mutta mitä hän voisi tehdä puolestani? Voisiko hän pysäyttää seinät, kun ne hiipivät hämärässä lähemmäksi ja uhkaavat vangita minut väliinsä lopullisesti? Voisiko hän hävittää rotat? Ei tietenkään, koska hän ei näe tai kuule niitä. Seinät ovat hänestä tavalliset, tapetti vain saisi olla kauniimpaa, värikkäämpää ja iloisempaa. Rottia ei olemassakaan. Talo on puhdistettu ja kaikki on kunnossa. 

"Puhut unissasi hereillä olemisesta. Loogista, Remus", minä sanon leikkisästi niin kuin aina. Olen oppinut suojautumaan kepeyden ja sukkeluuksien taakse. Mutta kuinka kauan ne vielä pitävät minut järjissäni, edes ulkoisesti? Huomiseen? Ensi viikkoon? Seuraavaan kuukauteen? Kenties, mutta eivät ikuisesti. Lopulta rotat ryömivät esiin seinien välistä, lattialautojen alta ja viemäristä. Ne tulevat suurena laumana ja kaluavat ruumiini viimeistä lihanpalaa myöten. Tai sitten seinät eivät jonakin päivänä ollenkaan lakkaa hivuttautumasta lähemmäs vaan rusentavat minut väliinsä ja murskaavat jokaisen luuni. Siitä alkaa päättymätön matka Pyhään Mungoon.

"Haluaisitko rakastella?" Remus kysyy hiljaa ja työntää peitteensä syrjään. Hän tietää, että fyysinen rasitus auttaa uneen. Edes tilapäisesti. Minä suostun. Kierrän käteni hänen ympärilleen, suutelen häntä ja pakenen asteittain voimistuvaa rapinaa. Olen ansassa, mutta ehkä minulla on vielä yö aikaa.

LOPPU


End file.
